Til' Death Do Us Part
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Starfire is going to be leaving the Teen Titans - permanently. Will her last moments with them be special? Will Robin be able to reveal his feelings to her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans character. Since I haven't read the comics, this takes place after the 2006 Teen Titans movie, **_**Trouble in Tokyo**_**. This is based off of the TV show, NOT the comics. Enjoy!**

This has gone too far. He doesn't know that she will not be able to stay with him.

_Robin…I cannot stress enough how much emotional danger I have put him in, _she thinks to herself. That kiss that they shared in Tokyo, it meant something.

But she cannot stay. She must go.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" Robin asks, a worried tone in his voice. Starfire has been acting weird for days. Everybody in the tower has noticed it. Even Silky, her beloved pet, has seen her strange behavior.

"Yes, Robin. I am fine," The red haired teenager answers. But, in reality, she's not fine. She is worried.

The day the Teen Titans returned home from Japan, Starfire's behavior became…off. No one knows the reason besides her.

Starfire's memory flashes back to that night. The scar, the vision-everything. She's going to have to leave. She knows this is her destiny, but she just can't bring herself to tell her friends. It would just break their hearts.

They'd find out someday, though. Someday soon.

_I have to spend my last days with them in happiness. If they knew, they would be too sad to enjoy our time left, _Starfire reasons.

"Come on, everyone! Let us all go outdoors and enjoy the fresh air!" She offers. Her four teammates stare up at her in astonishment.

"Nah," Beast Boy refuses. He and Cyborg are too busy playing video games to want to go outside. " I've had enough of the outdoors, thanks to the Brotherhood of Evil." A chorus of excuses fill the air. Starfire drops her head.

"There's still a lot of fun stuff to do here!" Robin attempts to cheer his girlfriend up.

_Is that what we are?_ He thinks. _I mean, we kissed in Tokyo, but…_

Robin's thoughts are interrupted by a loud siren. Another villian!

"Aw, man!" Cyborg and Beast Boy throw their controllers down in frustration. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all glance up at the large screen to locate the enemy. However, nothing seems to pop up to tell where the creature's hiding.

"Titans, go! We have to find that thing and stop it!" Robin shouts. The five teenagers exit the tower to fend off evil.

_I shall never tire of that saying._ Starfire sighs as she flies through the city. Once the team reaches land, everyone splits up. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg go one way. Robin and Starfire team up and travel the other way.

"Oh, great. I get to hang out with you two," Raven mutters sarcastically. She takes off flying. Beast Boy shifts into a green pterodactyl and carries Cyborg.

Robin sprints on the pavement of the city roads while Starfire flies just a few feet above. Being the adolescent he is, Robin can't resist glancing up at her. Her curved figure…The legs…

"Robin, watch where you are going!" She screams down at him. Before he can process the message, he runs into a streetlight. _Nice move, idiot!_ He mentally slaps himself in the head. Keeping his focus in front of him, the black haired boy watches for the target.

On the opposite side of the city, the trio is silent. Even Beast Boy doesn't crack a joke. Of course, how can he in the form of a dinosaur? Raven practices spells in her head. There's only one she keeps fresh in her mind.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_She would never admit it, but Raven has always had trouble remembering the spell she uses constantly. Perhaps she suffers short-term memory loss in spells.

Cyborg uses his recently updated tracking device to locate the enemy. Even a modern tracker does nothing for the search. Little do they know, the creature could be right in front of them.

All five teenagers gasp when they see-and hear-something explode. The red and orange flames originate from the center of the city. Suddenly, the Teen Titans rush to the detonation location. Starfire doesn't notice it, but her power decreases slightly as she closes in on the target. Her strength lowers.

Her time is growing nearer and nearer…

**Sorry if this wasn't very good in your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Teen Titans character.**

Starfire gazes down at Robin as she flies through the air. Robin looks up, and the two are stuck staring at each other. Even though they aren't looking where they are going, they still never crash into anything.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy rush downtown. Cyborg's newly installed rocket helps his speed immensely. He blasts past the other two, leaving them flying in shock.

_Show-off_, Raven thinks to herself.

_He has__** got**__ to show me how to get one of those!_ Beast Boy marvels. Suddenly, the two friends hear the machine-man shout for help. They accelerate towards Cyborg. He can't fight crime by himself, after all.

On the other side of the city, Robin and Starfire pause in mid-chase. She hovers as she gets lost in his eyes. He forgets about the mission that they are on. Starfire lowers herself until she's at his level. Her red hair blows around her head in the wind.

"Are we not supposed to be on a mission to track down a villian?" Starfire questions, her green eyes soft.

"What mission?" Robin cocks his head. Out of nowhere, something enters his vision and knocks him to the ground before he can react. "Oh, that mission…"

"Robin!" She rushes to his side. "Are you all right?"

He nods, getting to his feet. It's at this point that the two teenagers get a good look at the enemy. The target is tall, chubby, and has a bag slung over its shoulder. Its long, brown fur hides part of the strap. On the bag is a large metal slate. There is something inscribed on it.

"Kurasshā?" Robin and Starfire wonder in unison.

"Yes," the enemy responds. "I have come for something from this city. Once I have it, I shall leave."

Cyborg screams for help. The outburst can be heard as if he's right next to Robin and Starfire. If the villian is here, then who's Cyborg fighting?

Raven and Beast Boy are about to find out. They race to his side just in time to see him fired across the town square into a large stone wall. Beast Boy morphs from a pterodactyl to a rhinoceros. The enemies are joined together as an army of black robot aliens.

"What do you want, Kurasshā?" Robin snarls.

"Her." The stranger points its furry finger at the red haired girl next to Robin.

"Why would you want me?" Starfire asks.

"Your parents," Kurasshā begins. "They sent me to give you an early annihalation."

Robin glances back and forth between the mysterious alien and his alien girlfriend. "What do you mean, _early_ annihalation?" He looks at his friend questioningly.

"Have you told anyone about it?" Kurasshā asks Starfire accusingly. She shakes her head. The monster rolls its eyes. "I suggest that you tell someone. Otherwise, they might think I'm up to something evil."

The black haired boy has no clue as to what's going on. Kurasshā disappears without a trace.

"We should go and assist our friends," Starfire suggests. Before she can take off, Robin grabs her arm.

"Wait!" He orders. "What was he talking about?"

She sighs. "I cannot tell you just yet. We have to help the others." Her friend releases her arm, and she flies toward where she heard the scream. Robin stands in the middle of the street, frozen for a few moments. He shakes his head to clear the wonders bouncing around his mind-with no result.

_Whatever. It's probably not a big deal,_ he attempts to reassure himself. _I have to go help my friends._

Robin sprints as fast as he can to the center of the city. Starfire beats him there, hovering above the battle ground. She joins in the fighting, tossing green ovals at the alien robots.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouts, enveloping the enemies in darkness. Cyborg blasts a blue laser at them. Beast Boy rams into them with his rhinoceros horn.

"Hey, Robin!" Cyborg shouts at the leader. "A little help here!" Starfire's been weird over the past few days, now Robin, too? Who's next?

Robin snaps into reality and flings some of his bat-shaped grenades at the robots. Within minutes, the whole town square is filled with black robot limbs.

A human Beast Boy cheers happily. "We beat them! Time for pizza, right?"

_Oh, boy…_ Raven thinks. Sometimes, his happiness and carefree personality gets on her last nerve.

"Sure, Beast Boy," Robin agrees.

Starfire's eyes light up. "Yes! Let us go eat pizza and celebrate our victory!"

Just as the Teen Titans are about to go enjoy dinner, the ground shakes beneath them. A figure appears before them. Kurasshā.

"You have not won yet, Starfire." His voice rumbles. "I still need you."

Everyone glances at the redhead.

Starfire flies toward the monster slightly. "I shall not go with you. I wish to spend my remaining time here; with my real family."

"Star? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy wonders.

"Oh, so you still have not told anyone? I would accomplish that soon. You're running out of time. Farewell." Kurasshā then disappears into thin air.

A chorus of questions fill the air. Every single one asks one general question: What's going on with you, Starfire?

"Fine! I shall tell you," she surrenders.

"When?" Raven wonders.

"After dinner," Starfire promises.

Robin sighs angrily. "Stop stalling!"

Cyborg puts his hands on Star's shoulders. "Just tell us!"

Her expression shifts to a frightened one. Each of her friends are angry with her-all because she refuses to give them an explanation.

"Guys! Just leave her alone!" Beast Boy defends, shoving Cyborg away from Starfire.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Starfire nods. "I promise that I shall tell you after dinner."

The team lets out an exasperated sigh in unison. With that in mind, the Teen Titans set off to eat their pizza in celebration of their victory.

_They will not feel like celebrating after I tell them…_ Starfire thinks as she eats silently. Though she smiles at her friends' jokes, she doesn't laugh.

After all, who would laugh when they're going to die?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for over a week. I do not own Teen Titans. There is a reference to the first episode of the second season: How Long Is Forever? I'm sorry if this is really short…**

As much as Starfire attempts to stall, her friends insist. Everyone wants to know – what is Starfire hiding?

She casts a pleading glance in Robin's direction. He just shakes his head. Robin is just as curious as the other three.

Starfire takes a deep breath. "Would you mind if I told you at the tower?" Her eyebrows scrunch together. After a few seconds, her friends nod.

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all have the same questions – what's wrong with Starfire? Why does she seem sad? Why does she seem more eager to hand out with them?

_And I thought that was impossible,_ Raven thinks. Eventually, the Teen Titans reach the tower. All five teenagers sit on the large couch. For once, Beast Boy and Cyborg don't play video games. Everyone listens to the redhead's prediction.

After her explanation, Star is the only person in the room who still has their mouth closed. Silence envelops the room.

"_What?_" Starfire's friends scream. Even Raven joins in. She is the first to calm down. Beast Boy turns into a monkey and jumps around in shock.

"You're seriously _dying, _Star?" Beast Boy asks as he shifts back into a boy.

"Unfortunately," she replies.

"Why?" Cyborg puts his face in his hands.

She shrugs. "I do not know. When we returned from Tokyo, I received this strange marking." Starfire lifts up her palm. A black and red image can be seen.

Raven examines the mark. She shakes her head in disappointment. "Starfire's right. This marking – I've seen it before. It means death," the dark-haired girl explains.

Robin stands up swiftly, a look of anger evident on his face. Without a word, he storms out of the room. Starfire flies after him, leaving the other three alone.

"I can't believe it," the green boy whispers.

"None of us can," Cyborg and Raven say.

Out on the roof of the tower, Robin bites his lip. The wind blows his yellow cape out behind him. Even though he's certain that his friend will come out any moment, Robin doesn't care. Starfire lands next to him just as a tear drifts down his face. She attempts to speak, but Robin puts his hand up to halt her.

"What's going to happen to the team after you're gone? You're what keeps us together – what keeps us from drifting apart." Robin turns to the redhead. A memory flashes into her mind.

The time when she accidentally traveled twenty years into the future trying to take back what Warp had stolen. Each of the Titans had separated because she disappeared. Beast Boy had become a circus freak because he couldn't do crime alone. Raven lost her mind. Cyborg was trapped in the tower because that was the only way for him to stay alive. Robin became Nightwing. Warp later told her that the future can't be changed by history.

_Will all that happen again if I die?_ Starfire lets a bunch of tears escape her eyes. Robin pulls her into a hug. Her sobs pain him. They each hated to see the other in pain; as well as their friends.

As long as no one but her saw him, Robin begins to cry.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sit in silence downstairs as Robin and Starfire cry into each other's shoulders on the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha. I have my iTunes playlist on Shuffle. The second I started writing this, the theme song started blasting. What are the odds?**

**Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

Starfire lies down in her bed, the same way she had been for a long time. Silky sleeps soundly next to the girl. Her head hangs off the edge as thoughts spiral through her mind.

_I do not know when I will be gone,_ she thinks sadly. _What if it is tonight?_

No one but Silky can sleep in the large tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy don't even go down for their midnight snack. Raven is meditating even longer than usual. Robin? Well, Robin is beating the stuffing out of his punching bag.

The sounds of the boy grunting reach Starfire's room. She floats down to the gym.

"Robin, you must calm down," whispers Star as she enters the room.

"Calm down? You expect me to be _calm_?" Robin continues to punch the red bag. Starfire just watches him in silence. He only punches; his kicks are very infrequent.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stand beside Starfire and stare. Beast Boy, for once, has no witty remark.

"Robin…" Starfire steps toward the angry teenager.

"Shut up!" He shouts.

"Dude!" Beast Boy stands in front of her, arms stretched wide. "What's the matter with you?"

Robin pauses for a moment. He turns to his friends. "Am I the only one who can't deal with this?"

"No, you're not," Raven answers.

"But we can't be so upset that we lash out at her over it," Cyborg reasons.

Starfire glances at her feet. "I do not wish to cause anger over this."

The tower becomes silent. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of harsh breathing. Each of the Teen Titans just stare at the floor as if some magical fairy is going to pop out of it and make everything better.

_That would be so awesome!_ Beast Boy smiles slightly.

_That would be so cool! _Cyborg nods.

_It's a good thing that they're my friends. _Raven glares at them.

"Maybe we should do something fun!" Starfire tries to put a smile on her face. They all know that no fairy will come and make everything better.

"Like what?" Robin wonders.

"Possibly…" She goes into a long list of activities. Each one is turned down for some reason.

"Their music is horrible."

"That's too boring."

"There's too much pink." Every boy agrees with Raven's excuse. Starfire huffs in frustration.

"What can we do that would be joyous for all of us?" She asks. No one has an answer. Silence envelops the team once again. Star begins to really get sick of the disagreement. She walks out of the room before flying back to her bedroom.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin stand there in deep thought. Suddenly, Raven conjures up a plan.

"What if we each spend a little bit of time with her? We all have something that we like to do with her. That way, she can spend time with us. Then, at the end, she chooses a few things that we can all do together." The boys stare at her in shock. Who'd have thought that Raven would come up with a plan like that?

"That's actually not a bad idea," Robin says.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Beast Boy cries.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg raises his fist in the air. Raven raises an eyebrow at them. Abruptly, she turns and walks down the hall.

_Weird. I actually almost laughed at that in front of them,_ she snickers in her mind. _What's happening to me?_

It is only a matter of time. Raven is becoming her opposite. Beast Boy is maturing. Robin is getting increasingly angry. What's going to happen to Cyborg?

Does all this mean Starfire's time is coming?

**Author's note: Yeah, leave it to me to turn Raven laughing into a bad thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

…**I really don't like writing this. I don't know why, but it's just not very fun. That's just a warning for you guys – you know, just in case every chapter after this sucks. Even though I don't really feel the story anymore, I'll continue it. I SHALL PERSERVERE! Well…maybe.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There is a Kingdom Hearts reference, and I OBVIOUSLY don't own that, either.**_**  
**_

The next day is a hectic one as Raven's idea is inaugurated. After a long disagreement on who is to spend time with Starfire first, Beast Boy suggests that everyone do the 'pick the straw' trick. Four straws are placed into a cup, and four of the Titans pick one. The longest straw actually belongs to Beast Boy.

_Wow. What a coincidence_, Raven thinks to herself.

Beast Boy shoos everyone out the door and leaves him and Starfire alone. However, they are not alone. Right outside the door to the lounge area, Robin and Cyborg press their ears against the door, eavesdropping on the conversation. Soon, however, they get bored by joke after corny joke.

_Seriously, why does she keep laughing?_ Cyborg wonders. He and Robin slide to the floor and drift off to sleep as Raven hovers in front of them, meditating.

"Knock, knock!" Beast Boy begins his five hundredth joke.

"Who's there?" Starfire asks, her stomach in pain. She worries that maybe this might be making her time come sooner, but she can't stop laughing.

"Leaf!"

"Leaf who?"

"Leaf me alone!" He ends the corny joke. Star bursts into a fit of laughter once again. Cyborg groans. He and Robin exchange a glance. Robin nods, smirking.

"Hey, Double B," Cyborg calls.

"Yeah?"

Raven floats over and knocks loudly on the door. Beast Boy knows that another joke was coming – just what he wants.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy asks.

"Abbot," Robin says.

"Abbot who?" Beast Boy opens the door, Starfire at his side.

"Abbot time you answered the door!" Cyborg and Robin shout in unison. Robin taps his wrist. The green-skinned boy drops his head in disappointment. He leaves Starfire with the next person: Cyborg. Cyborg ends up inviting Beast Boy to play video games with the two.

_Of course they're playing video games,_ Robin and Raven think. They peer into the room to find Starfire, Cy, and Beast Boy playing Kingdom Hearts II. Actually, Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting over who gets to play. Star is just watching, unsure of what to do. The two teenagers at the door roll their eyes.

"What a great way to spend the last few days with Starfire," Raven says sarcastically.

"You can't be using sarcasm right now, Raven." Robin glares at the hooded girl.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Raven mutters. This causes Robin to get angry.

"Raven! You can't lighten the mood! Starfire is _going to die!_ How can anyone be happy?" Robin crosses his arms and scowls at the wall.

The purple-haired teenager breathes deeply. "It's not going to fix the future whether we're sad or happy. Star's going to leave – we all know that. But do we want our last moments with her to be in mourning? Or would you rather us avidly spend what time we have left happily?" Raven challenges. The black-haired boy glares at the floor.

He is angry with himself. Robin never wanted to be in this position – no one ever chooses to feel like this. Robin is angry that he hasn't been joyous all that much since him and the other Teen Titans received the news. It is, in his mind, the most turbulent time of his entire life.

"You're right, Raven." The leader's mood swings were starting to bug Raven. One minute, he's perfectly calm and being the normal Robin. The next, he's lashing out as his friends. Raven can't tell if it's just teenage boy hormones or if it's something else.

"You know I'm still here for you if you need to talk, right?" Raven attempts to reassure.

Robin nods. _Yeah, my own personal therapist_, he thinks angrily.

If this is how he acts before she's gone, how will Robin change when Starfire truly is gone? In the past, every time Star has been in danger of never returning, she's always found a way to return.

But Robin, along with the other Titans, think that this is one mess that Starfire can't get herself out of.

**Told you that it might suck. Guys, I just want to know: Do you want me to continue? Message me or whatever. Review. You can give me tips for this and help solve my dilemma…**

**Should I continue writing this? It's kind of strange that it's only the fifth chapter and I'm already having doubts!**

**Love ya! R&R/M!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I have school, volleyball, piano, and I've been working more on Quizilla than Fanfiction.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

"That was very fun, was it not, Raven?" Starfire asks the dark haired girl with shopping bags in her hands.

"Yeah, the best," Raven replies sarcastically. Star doesn't catch the sarcasm, though. As Starfire enters the tower, Raven rolls her eyes. Even though it's to spend the last couple days with Starfire, Raven wishes they could have done something _besides_ shopping.

_I detest it_, she moans mentally. On the bright side, they had a lot of things that fit her taste at Hot Topic. Besides the Hello Kitty merchandice, it wasn't as bad as she had pictured.

Once the two enter the living room, they are practically attacked by an overly-eager Robin.

"My turn! My turn!" he shouts giddily. This was something that none of the Titans ever expected _Robin_ to do.

"Wow," is all Raven can mutter. Beast Boy and Cyborg pause their video game, staring in awe at the boy who usually has such a serious disposition.

Robin doesn't care. He grabs Starfire's hand and leads her up to their special place; the roof.

For a few moments, they stand in silence. He watches as the wind blows her beautiful red hair all around. Starfire feels strange for two reasons: One reason is because she has gone from having fun 'girl-time,' as the cashiers called it, with Raven. Another reason is…Robin.

_He has been acting stranger and stranger,_ she thinks. In a way, she feels obligated to ask him why. But she holds herself back in fear of the answer.

The redhead is not the only one who wants to ask something. Robin wants to ask her something he's wanted to ask her for quite some time. But he is even more fearful of the answer he will get from her.

"Star," he says. "What do you think will happen – you know, after you…" Robin can't finish. It's not the question he necessarily wanted to ask, but it welcomes conversation.

"I am hoping that my prediction will not come true," Starfire replies, thinking about when Warp took her to the future. She remembers that the Titans haven't celebrated her home-planet's friendship day, Blorthog, in a long time.

_Maybe these last few days shall make up for it, _she wonders.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about what happened with Warp?" Robin asks. Starfire nods as he puts his arm around her in comfort. "It won't happen – I promise." She glances in his direction, and they end up gazing.

As they gaze at each other, their lips get closer and closer until they meet. Almost immediately, however, they break apart. Jaws dropped, their eyes widened, they can't help but want to kiss again. They do, even though they know perfectly well they're not alone.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stand in the doorway, watching the scene unfold.

"Well, it's about time," Cyborg whispers. He'd said the same thing the last time Robin and Starfire had kissed. To the half-robot, it seemed fitting to say it again.

Just as the two take a breath, a sharp pain hits Starfire. She feels excruciating pain fill her entire body. As a grimace appears on her face, Robin holds her shoulders as she sways. Her friends scream and rush to her side as she falls to the ground.

Her breathing is ragged, and her head is spinning. Though her vision is blurry, Starfire looks around at her friends.

Beast Boy is in a phase of changing in and out of animals randomly. He is a boy one minute, but he becomes a tiger the next. Then a bear. Then an octopus.

Cyborg sits by his recharger, just in case the stress causes his battery to 'die.'

Raven rocks in the corner.

But Robin's state is one that none of the Titans wanted him to be in. He places a punching bag in the center of the room, kicking it and punching it.

_It __**will**__ happen, Robin,_ Starfire realizes. _You can't change the future._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been working more on my Quizilla stories…**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin stand next to Starfire's bed, watching over the unconcsious redhead. They watch as her chest rises – up and down, up and down.

Her eyelids flutter slightly, making each Titan's eyes widen.

"Star?" Robin whispers, gingerly touching her arm. Starfire opens her eyes slightly, her vision as blurry as it was before she passed out.

_What is wrong with my eyesight?_ she thinks to herself. The image of her friends, looking worriedly down at her, is barely visible.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks. The redhead nods quickly, which makes her feel even dizzier.

"You don't look okay," Cyborg says. Starfire nods slowly, biting her lip.

"We don't have much time, do we?" says Robin.

"No, I am afraid we do not have a surplus of time," Starfire replies. Everyone bows their heads.

A deep voice cuts into the conversation. "In fact, you have barely any time left," it says. The eyes of the Titans glance around the room, searching for the source of the sound. Just after the voice speaks, sirens sound – the sirens that signal that something is amiss.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouts. He, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven pause at the door and look back at Starfire.

"Starfire, will you be okay?" Beast Boy asks. In response, she flies – literally – and speeds to her friends, ignoring the dizzy feeling that remains. They stare at her retreating form with dropped mouths. Shaking their heads, the four follow Starfire into the street.

**Sorry! I just don't feel like writing this right now…(it'll be done soon, by the way…but I'm sure you figured that out.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, it's been a while since I updated this… 20 days. Sorry, guys. I just haven't really wanted to write this. But I won't end this story. I will FINISH IT! : | *determined face* …Fail…**

**Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans. Oh, and I'll try not to make this as short as the last chapter. Less than 300 words…not that great…**

As Starfire speeds through the corridors of the tower, her friends try their best to keep up with her.

_She just woke up – how is she flying this quickly?_ Cyborg thinks to himself.

_Star…_ Raven thinks. _…You shouldn't overexert yourself. We don't know how much time we have left._

Robin sprints ahead of the others, a worried expression plastered on his face. He reaches the redhead just as she glides out of the door. His black hair blows slightly in the hair while hers goes wild. Puffing for breath, Robin pushes himself to run just a bit faster. Once he catches up to her, he cups his hands around his mouth.

"Starfire!" he screams. She glances down at the teenager before descending slightly, holding out her hand. He takes it, allowing her to pull him up into the air. Behind them, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg pause.

"Whoa," Beast Boy breathes.

"Can't they wait up for three seconds?" Cyborg pants. Raven rolls her eyes and places her hands under the human-robot hybrid's arms, lifting him up to the same altitude as Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy groans quietly to himself before morphing into a moss colored pterodactyl and following them. The Titans fly off to fight whatever enemy had set off the alarm.

Robin and Starfire arrive downtown before anyone else. They conduct a cursory search of their surroundings, not finding a trace of a villain. Just as the other three arrive, the ground rumbles beneath them, the panicked screams of the citizens accompanying it. This signals the enemy nearing.

A snotty voice speaks once the noise dies down a little. "So, sister, you're still alive?" All heads turn to face the speaker. A girl, slightly older than the Titans, with black hair hovers before them.

Blackfire.

"Blackfire?" Starfire says slowly.

The black-haired alien flips her hair over her shoulder. "Obviously," she sneers. "You know, I would've thought that you would be gone by now."

"You mean, you had _hoped_ that my existence had already been terminated," the red-haired alien replies.

"Blackfire, were you the one who set off the alarm?" Robin asks.

"Maybe," Blackfire snickers. She turns around and sends a small saucer of light speeding at a nearby vehicle, proving this theory. As the car shatters, pieces of scrap metal flew all over. "I was sent here to make sure you were really gone, dear sister," the girl confesses.

Anger swells up in each of the Titans. Robin gives the order and the five teenagers attack. Starfire and her sister circle around each other. Eventually, the other four get tired of this and focus on cleaning. Even though they are multi-tasking, cleaning up while watching the staredown, Robin is mostly staring at the pair.

_All Blackfire wants is to make Star's life miserable,_ he thinks. _Well, I'm not going to let that happen – especially when Starfire's life is coming to an end. _The last part of this thought both saddens him and gives him more determination.

_And I didn't think he could get any more of that,_ the narrator says in her head before returning back to the story.

Suddenly, Robin can't take it any longer. He whips out a gadget from his belt, letting it turn into a long, slender rod. Smirking to himself, the leader jumps high in the air and directs his swing at Blackfire.

But he's too late.

Starfire wants to begin the fight. The last thing she needs right now is another problem. Her sister is that problem – she always has been. She lunges at Blackfire. This causes Robin's rod to miss the target. However, he doesn't hit the air. It's actually quite the contrary.

The weapon strikes Starfire in the head. As she falls to the ground once again, Robin drops onto the cement to catch her just before she hits the pavement.

_Not again,_ Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven groan mentally.

**Have you guys noticed that I make it so that Robin and Starfire are written as a duo in most of this story and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy are always a trio?**

**And also…Yep, she's unconscious. **_**Again.**_** I know what you're thinking. **_**Seriously, when is she going to die, already?**_** I know that Robin fangirls are probably thinking that. Honestly, I don't know when this is going to end. I wanted a minimum of 10 chapters, so a few more chapters to go. There will be somewhere between 10-17 chapters, maybe 10-15. It really depends.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Teen Titans. Sorry for not updating in so long!**

**You know, there's really only one hard part about writing this. If you look at all of the stories I've written, not many of them are present tense…**

Starfire falls to the ground. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin gasp in shock.

_This is __**not**__ good,_ Robin thinks. _How many times has she passed out in the past few days? Twice? Three times?_

Above them, Blackfire laughs evilly. "Oh, sister, you really should take better care of yourself!" she shouted down at the unconscious redhead. "We wouldn't want you to _die_!" Her black hair sways in the wind as she cackles loudly.

Starfire's eyes flutter slightly. Her friends hover over her, waiting for some sign that she is all right. In her mind, thoughts reel around as if a rollercoaster is rushing around her brain at full speed.

_I cannot…give her…the satisfaction._ Starfire groans softly, catching the attention of Blackfire, who suddenly halts her snickers and strains her ear to listen to the red-haired teenager. _I must fight! Until the day…I am truly gone from this world…I must battle the villains!_ A soft breath escapes her lips. _And that includes…Blackfire._

Starfire's eyes flash open, causing the astonished flinch of the other Titans. Suddenly, she jerks into a sitting position.

"I refuse to let you watch me with such laughter when I am in such pain," Starfire says quickly in one breath. She clutches her side as Robin and Raven pull her to her feet.

"Starfire, you really need to rest," Robin whispers in the redhead's ear.

Raven nods. "You're not well. You can't overexert yourself like this when you're in this condition."

The alien girl shakes her head, pushing away from her friends. "If this is the last time she and I meet, I do not want her to leave with the image of a weak, unconscious baby in her mind." She slowly ascends to the altitude of her black-haired sister. "Sister, tell me: Why are you here?"

Blackfire laughs loudly. "Did you really think you were going to spend your last days _here_? With _them_?" She cackles like a hyena, glancing at the Titans. "Oh, please. You should know better. Don't you remember where you came from?"

Starfire scoffs at her sister in a way that no one has ever seen her do before. "I could never forget my home planet. Tamaran is where I came from!"

"But did you already forget? As royalty, we always have final duties before our death," Blackfire reminds. They are princesses. As Tamaranean princesses, they aren't permitted to ignore the duties passed down to them from generation to generation.

"Wait, so you're going to leave?" Beast Boy wonders, his green eyes beginning to well up.

The black-haired alien raises her eyebrow and smirks at Starfire. "Little sister…" Blackfire shakes her head in mock-disappointment. "Don't you tell them _anything_?" She descends to the ground. Starfire mimics, but doesn't let her guard down, her hands balled into fists at her side. Blackfire begins her explanation. "Since Starfire's about to die," she starts calmly, "she'll have one last feast with the people of Tamaran. That includes me, Galfore, a few _selected_ citizens, and – obviously – the guest of honor: Starfire." The speaker smirks to herself.

_If it's just her, and none of the Titans come with her, I can finally hatch my plan,_ Blackfire thinks.

"Really?" Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy gasp. They turn to Star for confirmation. She nods.

"It is true," the redhead says. "And you four are coming."

Blackfire suddenly seems distraught. "What? B-But th-th-they aren't even a p-part of our c-c-c-country!" she attempts to reason.

Starfire stands up straight, unclenching her fists. "Is it not _my_ feast? Am I not the guest of honor? I can invite anyone I wish," the alien-Titan explains. "That would include my friends."

Her sister huffs loudly. "Fine!" she shouts, floating up into the air. "Be there tomorrow evening, _sister_!" she says with a scowl as she speeds through the air to return to her planet.

Once the girl vanishes, all of the Titans gather in a circle back at the tower.

"You really want us to go back to your planet after what happened last time?" Cyborg asks, accusingly glancing at Robin.

"Yes. You all are my dearest friends. I would not want to have a feast with my people with you all not there," Starfire says.

"Well…" Raven scrunches her nose. _The last time we went, she almost married that…blob. What would happen if we go this time?_

"We're going," Robin orders. He puts a hand on Starfire's shoulder, causing her to blush. He smiles. "Star, you're our friend. We want to spend as much time as possible with you." The two lovebirds stand there, smiling at each other.

"Let's give those two some peace," Cyborg whispers in Raven's ear. The purple-haired teenager smirks. She and the machine-human-hybrid drag Beast Boy out of the room. Beast Boy daydreams about Tamaranian food the whole way, drool dripping out of his mouth.

Starfire and Robin gaze into each others' eyes. Their lips get closer and closer before meeting in the middle. In a moment or two, they part. Looking into her green eyes reminded the black-haired boy of something.

"You know I still love you, right?" Robin says with a grin.

"I might have guessed," Star replies.

While all this is going on, Blackfire zooms through space, nostrils flaring.

_How dare she invite them? It'll ruin everything! _Suddenly, she freezes. "Unless," the evil alien mumbles. _Those Titans might serve some use…_

**Sorry! I know that this isn't really what you guys want, but I'm trying! **

**And I'll try to make the tenth chapter longer. I know that all of these are really short chapters… Sorry…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

…**In case you haven't noticed, it's hard to write this. I don't know why, but it's just difficult to find the inspiration. But I won't delete it. I'm almost done…Funny, when I first thought about this story, there were only going to be 10 chapters. But I guess there will be a few more.**

**And now…ON TO THE STORY!**

Robin stands in the lounge of the tower, waiting for his other teammates to finish preparing for their trip to Tamaran. In his mind, he realizes that Blackfire inviting them to another planet just after practically killing Starfire – that was a bad choice of words – and almost destroying downtown. However, he also realizes that he and the other Titans don't have that much time left with Starfire. That means that she's about to die. _That_ means that she needs to see her home planet one last time.

For once, he actually isn't worried about the possible dangers that may be awaiting them at Tamaran. I don't know about you, but I – even as the narrator – think it's really strange when that sort of thing happens to _Robin_, of all people.

There is only one thought on his mind: _Does Star know that I love her? Was I clear enough?_ It may seem a bit conceited to some, but hey, his love is about to die, for Pete's sake!

His mind wanders up to Starfire's bedroom, where she makes sure that she doesn't pack too much. You know, just in case…you know. She stands there, gazing at her space-caterpillar-creature, Silky. Their eyes meet as she prepares to say her final goodbye.

"Silky," she whispers, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, "I do not know how you shall survive without my presence to care for you." Her hand flashes up to her green irisis to wipe away the water. She reaches out to pet her pet when an audible knock floats into her ears. She whirls around on her heels as Raven enters the room.

"Star," she says softly. "This will probably be our last trip together, right?"

"Unfortunately, that is so."

"But why?" Raven's voice begins to rise. "Why are you dying? How do you know?"

The question stumps the alien. Unbenownst to either of the females, the boys have tiptoed – yes, even Cyborg can walk quietly upon his toes – to Starfire's room to eavesdrop. They are smart enough to know that anything coming out of anyone's mouth at this moment has got to be pretty important. Especially if it is directed at Starfire.

The redhead freezes, as if deep in thought. Although it is an insanely huge deal when you discover that you are going to pass on sooner than you thought, Starfire hasn't planned out how she will tell her collegues the reason.

Even remembering what that mirage told her brought back the pain she'd experience immediately afterwards.

_I do not wish to put my friends through that pain,_ she thinks. _But I cannot just breathe my last breath without confessing._ Just as Starfire's lips part, and as she is about to come clean, an idea pops into her brain. _If I were to procrastinate long enough, perhaps I can wait to tell my friends until the opportune moment appears._

"Are we not to be leaving for Tamaran at this moment?" Starfire says, creating an excuse right then and there. In response, she receives a glare from Raven. "It would not be very hospitable to keep my sister, the host—" an almost insignificant wince flashes onto her face, only to disappear milliseconds later "—waiting much longer." Before Raven can utter another word, Starfire races past her and in the direction of the lounge without taking notice of the three males right outside the door.

Raven breathes heavily in the center of Starfire's pink and purple bedroom. Her feet long to stomp loudly on the magenta carpet. At her sides, her pale hands ball into fists.

This is the most secretive and conniving Starfire has ever been.

"It's also not friendly to keep a secret like this from your best friends," she growls. At the aggressive, hostile tone in her voice, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy glance at each other with a knowing glance before shooting to their feet and sprinting away. They would rather be around Starfire, even with the whole death conflict, than be alone with Raven if she blows.

The witch exhales one more time loudly before floating down the hallway.

_She's going to have to tell us sooner or later,_ she thinks. _But I don't want to wait. I'm going to find out for myself._

**Okay, I'll admit, I didn't have her tell Raven for two reasons: One, it's not a good time to. Two, I have no clue whatsoever. I still have to conjure up that little detail.**

**I know what you're thinking: Pamela, you've been doing this story for 5 months, and you still haven't come up with the reason for the events in it?**


	11. Chapter 11 AKA I Finally Figured it Out

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**…Here we go…**

The Titans sit in their connected pods that make up their reddish-orange ship. Robin presses a green button and pulls back on a trigger, causing the machine to start up.

For the most part, the group members are conducting their typical activities. Robin, of course, is driving the ship. He is also creating an attack plan in his mind if worse comes to worse. It's _Blackfire_ they're going to see. They have to be prepared.

Beast Boy is playing a game on his black Nintendo DS. He bites his green lip in frustration as he continues his endeavor to beat Cyborg – who is playing with him via Wi-Fi – at said game.

Our female favorites are the only two whom aren't doing what it is they normally do.

Starfire typically will doodle about Robin – who else would it be? – while talking to the teenager himself. But this time, she stares out into the sky and later on, space. Now and then, she'll make small talk with Robin, saying things that are along the lines of 'I want you in here' and all those lovey-dovey catchphrases.

Raven often does…Raven things. She usually just practices her spells, committing them to memory, or reads a solemn novel. This trip does consist of her reading, but it isn't a piece of writing that would disturb all of the other Titans into month-long nightmares. These books are not horror or gothic. They're mostly science fiction or contreversial non-fiction – this world really is not positive whether or not the topic is a real phenomenon.

Yep, you guessed it; aliens. If you didn't guess it…now you know. Either way, she's reading about aliens.

"This isn't helpful," she grumbles. Apparently, her monitor is on, because her teammates begin to interrogate her. In her mind, this is unnecessary. After all, Raven talks to herself while reading all the time – it's not that rare of an occurrence.

Her dark eyes scan the pages; her brain attempts to soak up the facts that may or may not be true.

Once she finishes reading, Raven leans her head back on her yellow-orange chair and shuts her eyes for a few moments. In those moments, she reviews the information she has gathered. One paragraph stands out to her. It contains the detail that Raven has wanted to know all along: why is Starfire dying?

_Aliens sometimes begin the dying process is when they find love. It was seen as a fulfillment of life in the eyes of the originals. Almost immediately after even the subtlest confession of love, the alien(s) will be subjected to excruxiating, random pain and will pass out sporadically. Eventually, the amount of pain and the number of collapses increases more and more until these symptoms completely take over the extra-terrestrial's body, causing their organs to shut down from exhaustion and too much torture._

Raven gulps loudly. That is how Starfire is going to perish. She fell in love, so now she's just done? It sucks.

"It's all because of Robin," she whispers. Raven speaks softly enough so she is inaudible to everyone else but the narrator and the readers.

Who was the first to want to help Starfire on the day she crashed down in the center of the city? _Robin_.

Who is the first to catch Starfire when she falls? _Robin._

Who was Robin's first kiss? _Starfire._

Who was – most likely – Starfire's first kiss? _Robin._

Over in Starfire's pod, she knows that Raven is too stubborn to not try and figure out her cause of death. This is one of those cases where 'die for love' really does apply.

She knew all along that she would die if she fell in love. But that didn't stop her.

_Everyone in Tamaran has always lived in fear of love. They did not want to leave the planed in such a painful way. But I am not afraid. I have not been afraid. I love Robin. I would never have it any other way._

**By the way, I made a lot of those alien facts up. It was kind of hard, but it only took me about 1-5 minutes.**

**AND I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHY STAR WAS GONNA DIE! Not exactly a good thing, but STILL! IT TOOK ME 6 MONTHS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Teen Titans. **

…**This story is DEFINITELY taking a LOT longer than I thought it would…But it is **_**extremely**_** hard for me to be concise because of all the people in my family that have to talk for hours and hours and hours… *rambles for three days* And that's why my brother's an idiot. I'm glad I could get back on topic…**

**Now before I start another three-day speech…ON TO THE STORY!**

"I always knew those two would be together until death," Raven mutters.

"Raven! What are you _saying_?" Beast Boy screeches.

_Stupid walkie-talkies,_ thinks Raven. She doesn't respond. For all she knows, Robin hasn't even the slightest inkling that he's the reason she's dying. Yeah, _he's_ the reason. Don't act like you're not thinking the same thing, readers.

Speaking of Robin… "Raven," the boy wonder calls. "You've been mumbling to yourself this whole trip."

"Are you sure that you are in safe traveling condition?" Starfire questions in her naïve voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Absolutely __**not**__! "_I'm just practicing my spells," the witch lies.

In the pod to her southwest, Cyborg sits in his chair, rolling his eyes. What can he say? Raven practices magic_ too much._ The last time the group was in this vessel, in outer space, she accidentally created a large black orb around the machine-human hybrid's red-orange pod and flung him at a nearby asteroid! Granted, he had played tug of war with one of her capes…

As Cyborg glances at his surroundings for any threats Raven might send in his direction, the narrator seeps through the metal exterior of his capsule and floats just next to his ear. She whispers a warning into it before vanishing into thin…_space_ air. Cyborg's blue eye and his mechanical red light – which just happens to be in an eye socket – widen, and he immediately leans close to his microphone.

"I hate to break up this little health check," Cyborg says in an urgent tone, "but Robin, shouldn't you be landing this ship right about now?"

Robin has been so worried about the mental stability of Raven that he completely forgot to keep an eye on the decreasing distance between them and Tamaran. He makes a swift move, slamming his foot on the breaks, causing everyone's back to crash – oops, bad choice of words – against the back of their chairs.

As he lands slowly, gingerly pulling the gearshift towards him, the narrator floats among the stars, laughing hysterically to herself. She then realizes that her computer is drifting away from her. Screaming in alarm, she attempts to 'swim' over to it so she can continue telling the story. Her fingers grip the computer and fly across the keys and continuing to narrate.

In the TT – Teen Titans, if you couldn't figure that out – All Terrain Ship, Robin parts his lips to speak to the other members of the team.

"Uh…sorry, guys," he apologizes shakily.

"That's why you pay less attention on me and more attention on where we're going, smart one," snarls Raven. Both her and Robin's nostrils start flaring.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to focus on you if you weren't talking to yourself like a crazy person!" Even Robin realizes in less than one second that he's gone too far.

Anger boils up inside of Raven. She's losing her mind – the entire team is. The fact that Starfire is going to _die_ is driving everyone completely bananas.

But Raven and Starfire – most likely – are the only ones who have the knowledge of why. And Raven is the only one without the absolute mental stability to remain calm.

"I wouldn't be going crazy if you hadn't –" Raven pauses. Even _she_, of all people, knows that Robin is even worse than her when it comes to emotions. If Starfire hasn't confessed that little detail to the leader – that the alien is going to perish because she fell in love with the boy wonder – how would he react when he finds out? Especially since the team was still inside their vessel – the one that they needed to get home.

"If I hadn't _what_, Raven?" Robin's volume continues to rise. He loathes when his friends hide secrets from him.

"Um…" the jet-black haired teenager searches her disturbing mind for an insult that would both end the argument and conceal the aforementioned fact from her friend. "…If you hadn't…"

"Spit it out!"

Starfire's green eyes fill with alarm. In case you haven't noticed, she freaks out whenever her friends bicker. She's kind of like the Tohru Honda of Teen Titans. Innocence, naivety, and…what else? "Friends! Friends!" she cries. "No one has been harmed; that is all that is important, is it not?" Oh, right: formal speech.

Raven and Robin sink in their seats. Meanwhile, Beast Boy taps his green fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently. In another pod, Cyborg does the same.

_I want to get__** out of here**__, _the two boys think.

_There is a huge pile of slimy, delicious food waiting for me!_ Cyborg swallows saliva that threatens to travel down his chin.

_I have to go to the bathroom before I do it in my pants!_ Beast Boy squirms uncomfortably in his orange chair. _This is a one-piece suit! If I go in it, the entire outfit'll be ruined!_

Starfire shakes her head, smirking at the strangeness of her friends. But she knows that anything humans do on an alien planet is strange!

"Let us go to Tamaran!" she shouts sweetly, floating out of the ship. Beast Boy follows, walking as carefully as he can without his bladder bursting. Cyborg lets the drool drip down his face. Robin and Raven, however, just walk slowly, glaring hatefully at each other the whole time.

**I actually wrote this entire thing at school. Part in Health class, the rest today in English.**


	13. Chapter 13 Guess Who Shows Up Again!

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated for three months!**

…

…

**Enjoy!**

_I'm still mad at him, _Raven thinks forcefully, fighting the urge to keep up the tension between her and Robin. She wants the two of them to stop being so angry at each other, which is new for her. But she also wants to win this argument. Backing out of the challenge that flares behind Robin's black and white mask – and that Raven knew was boiling in her eyes – would make her seem weak. _And I don't do weak._

_I'm still mad at her,_ Robin thinks. He also doesn't want to keep this going, but he can't help it: he and Raven were born stubborn. Neither of them will forfeit until the other does. Or until Starfire finally interferes.

It surprises both of them that the dying extra-terrestrial hasn't even attempted to put an end to the conflict. Then again, Starfire is a little…preoccupied at the moment. For a lovesick teenager on the brink of death she seems…joyous. She glides around in the air, squealing as she flips in flight through the Tamaranian air.

"I am returning to my glorious homeland! I cannot wait to see everyone!" Star screeches happily.

Below her, Cyborg and Beast Boy jog slowly, wiping the drool that drips from their lips.

"I'm so starving," Cyborg mutters.

"I just can't wait to taste that alien food again. Starfire told me that they've been experimenting with some new ingredients," Beast Boy mentions.

"I just can't wait to get away from her," Robin says, jabbing his thumb in Raven's direction.

"Same here, O Powerful Leader," growls the witch.

In the distance, a figure that is unseen by the team crashes onto the surface of Tamaran. A teenager in a gray Kingdom Hearts T-shirt and blue sweatpants stands up. She runs her fingers through her brown hair, trying to get the snarls out. When she finds this unsuccessful, she notices that something is missing. She frantically whirls around, trying to find that something.

"Crudballs," she whispers. Actually, that's not what she really said, but for the purpose of keeping her promise that she wouldn't use profanity in the story, that's what she's going to say she said. "Where the mother-crudballs did that laptop go?"

She runs about one hundred feet – or fifty yards – and feels the rocks of the planet digging into her feet. When she reaches a large rock, the brunette glances behind it and finds the electronic she needs. Shrugging, she takes a seat on top of the closest visible thing: the rock. The laptop is balanced on her thighs and her fingertips fly across the keyboard.

As she types, she notices something about the Teen Titans. No, it's not the fact that they're out of sight by now. No, it's not the fact that Cyborg and Beast Boy have left two trails of drool behind them.

It's the fact that everybody on that team seems to have forgotten who it was that invited them there: Blackfire. Have they learned nothing?

_Time to teach them a lesson,_ the narrator thinks evily.

**Ha ha ha…Sorry for putting myself in there again! It's fun!**

**Another apology: Sorry for making this so crudballing short.**

**Not done yet: Sorry for using the word 'crudballs' three – now four – times too many!**

**R/R/KR!**


	14. Chapter 14: Where Screams are Deafening

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I really haven't felt like writing much the past few months. Sorry…and I know I'm just dragging this story on, but you know…whatever.**

**And now...ON TO THE STORY! Even though…I have no clue what to write…By the way, I know I'm gonna get this wrong, but I don't remember the name of that one guy that was like Starfire's and Blackfire's "guardian" so I'm just making it up because I can't find it anywhere.**

"We are here at last!" Starfire screams gleefully. "I am _home!"_

On the last word, she chooses to screech almost higher than the human ear has the ability to hear, but just barely low enough to practically shatter the eardrums of Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Around a nearby corner, the sound of a very fragile object slamming onto Tamaran's bedrock is drowned out by the noise. A girl in a Kingdom Hearts shirt and blue sweatpants covers her ears. She can't tell how much worse she looks now, but judging by how her face feels, she assumes that her face is scrunched into a distortion that shows almost unbearable torture.

_Crudballs! __ I guess it wasn't that smart to teach them that lesson in particular_.Now I know how it feels to have bleeding ears, the narrator curses mentally. _Gosh darnit._ Similar to her substitution of the word 'crudballs', the narrator has replaced two _certain_ words with the 'Gosh darnit' written above.

She glances down at her laptop, sighing thankfully for it still being functionable. Picking up the black laptop, she starts typing. The narrator then fears that the Teen Titans have gone on into the kingdom and left her behind. The portable computer is slammed shut just before the narrator sprints towards the door, slowing down slightly when she sees that the five are just about to walk through the mighty and towering doors to Tamaran. In her bare feet, she wonders why she didn't think of putting on even socks.

"Stupid girl; stop talking about yourself," the narrator mutters to herself.

Where the Titans stand, Starfire is listening to her friends as they all but yell at her for her deafening happiness.

"Star, we're glad you're happy, but…" Beast Boy begins.

"Is it necessary to destroy our hearing?" Raven growls, glowering at the redhead.

"I apologize sincerely, my friends. I promise that I will not make any further outbursts of that nature unless appropriate," Starfire solemnly responds, keeping a cold expression on her face.

Cyborg leans over close to Robin's ear. The man-machine hybrid whispers in a confused tone, "Did you get that?" In reply, the leader shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure she means that she won't try to make us go deaf anymore," Robin attempts to explain.

_So I'm going to be left to deal with these idiots all alone?_ Raven angrily thinks. At this, a wave of melancholy suddenly, but subtly, washes over her. The key word is 'alone' here. _How am I supposed to be the only girl? I can deal with being the darkest team member, but being the only girl…_

"Well, come on, everyone! Let us go and explore my home!" Star smiles. Her friends nod in encouragement.

Although quite a ways away from the action, the narrator is at just the right angle to view Star's face as she begins to push the humongous doors open with seemingly no trouble. Starfire is turned away from the team so she can do this. As she faces the large barrier, a tear drops from her left eye.

The team walks through Tamaran towards the castle. While her teammates gaze at the beautiful gray stonework and architecture that decorates the kingdom, Starfire fights the urge to break down into tears, as she has the whole trip. That is one reason as to why she's been acting overly joyous.

As a coping mechanism, she imagines herself crying instead of physically doing it.

_I do not want to die,_ Star visualizes her crying form weeping out. _I wish to stay with my friends. I wish them to yell at me for screeching in their ear. Why can I not just be with those that I love? Why does my species have to end their lives when they fall in love?_

The red haired teenager doesn't want her companions to view her mentally and emotionally falling apart, but that attempt is humiliatingly unsuccessful. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven see it all.

After all, they may not be able to read her mind – unlike the narrator – but that doesn't mean that they can't tell how much one of their closest friends is hurting inside. And they also feel the same way as she does.

But they all are scratching the surface of the process of accepting Starfire's fate.

As much as they wish for it not to be true, it's not like Starfire and Robin can fall out of love so easily.

**By the way…I keep on putting those "substitute words" in this because I don't want to start swearing in this particular story. Speaking of words, WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING WORDS I WANT TO USE? There was a word I wanted to use to describe the doors, but I don't remember what it is. All I know is that it starts with an 'i'.**

**ALSO, HERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT EVEN THOUGH I NEVER UPDATE THIS ANYWAY: _I might update this during my online-story-writing-break, but I don't know. The reason for this break isn't because of writer's block; it's just that I don't like writing on these writing sites anymore. I don't want to dread updating them...so...yeah._**

**Sorry. (1/21/12)  
**

**R/R/KR (at some point)!**

-Pamela


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Baaaaack!

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Yeah, I figured that it would probably be a good idea to get a chapter up…you know, since it's been two months shy of a year since I've done so.**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY! (about time, huh?)**

"It has been so long, my dearest Tamaran!" exclaims Starfire. The team watches on as she embraces not just everyone, but _everything_. While she stands out amongst her entourage of fellow Titans and guardian – Galfor, who came to greet them at the gate and let the narrator in with a secretive and creepy wink – her friends know that they'd be doing the same if they were away from Earth or the Tower as long as she's been distanced from Tamaran. Well…Beast Boy and Cyborg would certainly be hugging everything in that case.

"I would not!" the two aforementioned adolescents screech in unison, protesting against Raven's remark that the stalking teenager has had the privilege of being professionally obligated to paraphrase out of context for the sake of whatever innocence readers may have left. Raven and Robin roll their eyes at each other before returning their gazes to Starfire. A few seconds later, the two of them rush – Robin sprinting, Raven jetting – to catch up with her. Cyborg and Beast Boy follow close…well, kind of close…behind them. Galfor apparently noticed Star moving far ahead much earlier, as he is walking a couple dozen feet away from her while the others are still attempting to decrease the distance between the groups to a comfortable amount.

When the whole gang, minus our bruised narrator for the time being because – as much as she subconsciously has to mention herself at least once per paragraph – this story isn't about her…anyway, when everyone's together again, Galfor and Starfire lead the Earthlings to the ruling house for the second time; on their second visit, the Titans have to confess that they had completely forgotten their way around the planet. Starfire and her father-figure scoff at their ignorance but comply with their unanimous request for guidance.

Once they arrive at the grand mansion Star and her sister grew up in, Raven and the obsessive writer – see? She told you – take note of the fact that there are a significantly higher number of suspicious guards around the exterior. Being fixated on the redheaded girl as Robin is and naïve as the other four are, they don't see yet another contrasting aspect this visit has from their last one.

Another difference is the black-haired girl walking out of the building with arms out wide. _Strange, considering how badly she tried to beat Starfire up before…Something's up,_ Raven thinks. _Blackfire doesn't act nicely unless she's going to pull something horrible on her sister._

"Sister, it's great to see you again – even if it is under these circumstances," Blackfire greets in a Starfire-like tone, causing multiple conspiracy theories to play through in the purple-haired black mage's brain. Starfire doesn't even hesitate to run into her sister's arms.

_There is no need for me to be bitter with my own flesh and blood,_ she rationalizes as she lightly squeezes her older sibling. _If I'm going to die, I don't want to do so knowing that I never tried to make amends with Blackfire._

_She's an idiot,_ Blackfire mentally mocks. _She still doesn't get that I always have something coming for her? Oh, well, maybe that'll be the last lesson she finally learns.___With a smirk, Blackfire mistakenly glances at Raven, as well as looking over the bystanding girl with the laptop.

**HOLY BROWN COW! I CAME UP WITH ANOTHER IDEA FOR THE END OF THIS STORY! Yes, it involves the narrator, but…I still think it's a good, slightly ironic ending…now, I just have to remember it.**

**Geez, I really have to stop putting myself in the story (hence my idea for the ending. Right after finishing the chapter, I figured out why it fits that Little Ms. Stalking-Narrator is **_**always**_** there. You guys might figure it out why when I get to the ending…which will eventually come, haha.)**

**Thanks, and sorry for the length/10-month wait!**

**R/R/KR**


	16. Chapter 16: Not the Best Chapter

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Wow, I really suck at updating this story, don't I?**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"Well, you all better get some rest!" Blackfire urges. The five teammates stand at their respective doors – as Blackfire had gone and given them each separate rooms – and faced their hostess, who begins floating backwards away from them. "I wouldn't want you to be drowsy at Star's farewell banquet!"

"That is right!" Starfire agrees. "There shall be lots of eating, memories, and games!" Unfortunately, the way that she says this makes it sound as if she means that they will be eating memories and games. For a moment, her friends cringe at the thought before realizing that memories and games won't be on the meal menu.

_Well, it's good to know they're taking this seriously, _Raven thinks sarcastically. She glances over at Robin. He stares at the two sisters with a perplexed expression. _So I'm not the only one who sees it: those two are way too happy, even under the circumstances._ She knows that Star doesn't want to spend the rest of her life mourning its end. However…it is ending, and she's just acting a little too…ignorantly.

_And then there's Blackfire_, Robin picks up. No, they are not communicating telepathically; they are just coincidentally thinking alike, as this should be what people think in this kind of situation, in the presence of these people. Anyway…_Blackfire is acting just like her sister. Why is she finally acting like a…like a sister should? Why is she mirroring Star? I just don't get it…_

"Good night, you guys! Good night, sis!" says Blackfire as she continues floating her overly merry way.

As the hostess disappears around a corner, Beast Boy yawns loudly. "Man, I'm beat." He walks over to Starfire and gives her a quick hug, which he's never really done before – but in this case, it's understandable why _he_ would do something a little out of the ordinary. Everyone knows that he – as do all the Teen Titans – loves Starfire. "Good night, Star. See you tomorrow!"

Cyborg comes up to her and gives her a light shoulder tap with his large, machine-human-hybrid hand. "Have a nice rest," he says before going into the room next to Beast Boy. While it only took the green boy about thirty seconds to figure out how to slide open the door to his room, Cyborg stood there for about ten before just reaching his hand out. The mechanical properties of his palm unlocks the alien-tech lock, sliding the door open. He turns and gives everyone a wave before entering.

"Have sweet, pleasant dreams, friends!" Star wishes before walking towards her old bedroom, which is at the far end of the hallway – and the narrator means _far_.

Robin's and Raven's eyes flash to each other. In doing so, they figure out that they were thinking the same thing; their wondering expressions say just as much. Robin rushes in Starfire's direction, calling her name before she goes into her room.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Robin looks back at Raven, who nods. "We're worried."

"Please, do not! There is nothing to worry about! I'm fine –"

The Boy-Wonder raises his hand to stop her. "That's not it – well, it is, but, uh, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about."

"It's Blackfire." Raven crosses her arms as Robin steps out of her way. She continues in a flat voice, "She's too…gleeful."

"We know she's your sister and all," Robin begins, "and that sisters should be close at a time like this, but we also know –"

"She's your sister," Raven finishes, uncrossing her arms. "She's going to try something, I know it."

Starfire throws her head back and laughs. "Don't be silly! My sister does not have the most…positive view of my – or us, for that matter." Robin blushes as she says this. "However, when she must, Blackfire can be a good sister, with no hidden agenda. So do not worry." She wishes them good night and turns to walk down the hall to her faraway bedroom.

"But, Star!" Robin tries to regain Starfire's attention.

"Forget it – she's not going to pay attention to us," Raven says, holding Robin back at the shoulder. "We'll have to find a way to discover what Blackfire's up to."

The narrator stays near Starfire's room, hiding around the corner when she goes to enter her bedroom. She presses her back up against the wall that lies skew to the door. In her new outfit that she…borrowed…from that same room, she doesn't stand out as much. After all, she is not wearing the same attire as Starfire, but the alien owns other suitable clothes to replace the narrator's dirty Kingdom Hearts shirt and partially ripped sweatpants. While Robin and Raven were talking to Starfire, the narrator took the opportunity to sneak into the room and pull out a maroon, slim-fitting, long-sleeved top and a pair of short, black skorts. She had pondered stealing some of her gloves, too, but decided that she won't need them. She did, however, conclude her theft with a pair of maroon, knee-high boots. Apparently, this adolescent from whom the narrator is stealing from had a larger variety of clothes than her staple outfit.

The male teenager nods and leans against the wall. Raven stands next to him. They stay there for a few moments, trying to come up with a plan. But with all the people around – not to mention that they would be attempting to spy on a _princess_ – this proves to be difficult. It doesn't take long for them to just give up and leave the issue for tomorrow. After a good night's sleep, they should be able to come up with something…

"Does someone need a little reconnaissance help?" an unfamiliar female voice slyly asks from the direction of Starfire's current dwelling. Next to her 'borrowed' boots lies a laptop.

**S. Game over so B. Conquer. (Don't ask – I'm making sure I remember another idea I came up with.)**

**So…it's obvious who this 'unfamiliar female voice' is… I had no clue what to put on her, clothes-wise, when the narrator went through Starfire's closet…so I just thought of some stuff.**

**Man, I said "Starfire" and "room" a LOT this chapter…oh, well.**

**Oh, and I will (hopefully) have a chapter next month. My family is going somewhere for a couple of weeks, so I'm bringing my update journal (among other things) with me in case I feel like writing something.**

**Well, I hope you sort of liked this chapter!**

**R/R/KR!  
-Pamela**

**OH YEAH! And the one-year anniversary of this story will go by while I'm away! *gasp* August eleventh... Holy Heartless... Well, see ya in a month! haha**


End file.
